


Jeankasa. Post-Canon. Coffee.

by fullmetallizard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, jeankasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallizard/pseuds/fullmetallizard
Summary: On tumblr, I asked for a pairing, an au, and a random object.This is the result.





	Jeankasa. Post-Canon. Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite all my wishes that it weren't so, SNK does not belong to me.

Jean found himself constantly surprised by Mikasa.

The first time he saw her he was dumbstruck. He felt like shock waves were running through his body. Later on, she surprised him with her strength.

He was surprised that once the news hit that they’d won, they’d _finally_   won, that instead of running straight for Eren, Mikasa turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss right on his mouth.

When he fearfully told her in bed one night that he’d loved Marco when he was alive and he wasn’t sure what that meant, she just shrugged. “It means you loved him,” she’d said simply.

He was shocked when she agreed to marry him (though not at all at the fact that she kept her last name Ackerman) and he almost fell out when the girl worth a hundred soldiers sobbed the first time she cradled their daughter in her arms.

He loved that motherhood softened out her edges. She was still stoic and serious but smiled more than he’d ever seen before. She laughed and made funny faces at the baby when she thought he wasn’t looking and it made him proud that he helped give her this new life.

On a night filled with lots of tossing and turning he woke up calling out Marco’s name, covered in sweat and barely able to breathe.

He laid back down with his palms pressed to his eyes, trying to regain his breath. He felt himself spiraling down until a calloused but gentle hand started stroking his arm. He uncovered his face and looked over to his wife’s side of the bed.

Her stormy, grey eyes were sleepy but full of understanding. He felt the dam inside of him crumbling.

And of course she could tell. “Come here,” she whispered, opening her arms to him.

He scooted over in the bed, curling against her and laying his head on her chest, listening to the steady thrum of her heart. She ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry,” he said after a few moments of quiet. He always felt awkward when this happened.

Mikasa, however, did not. “Don’t apologize. It’s only natural. You loved him and he’s gone. It hurts. I understand that completely.”

“You always understand,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you,” she said into the darkness of the room. He could feel the heat of the blush on her face against his lips. She didn’t say it out loud very often, almost never outside of their bedroom when the lights were off, but it always helped stitch him back together.

“When do we have to get up?” He asked, noting that he could see the beginnings of sunlight through the window.

“We need to leave around eleven so you can sleep for a while longer.”

As if that were her cue, Matilda started crying from the next room over. “I got her. I’m too awake now anyway,” Jean said, placing a last kiss on Mikasa’s forehead. “You sleep.”

He stood and stretched, enjoying how his back popped. He walked into the nursery to see the almost two-year-old standing, holding onto the safety bumpers of her “big girl bed.” She had tears rolling down her face. “Daddy!” She called, stretching her arms up to be held.

What’s wrong, Mattie?” He asked, pulling her close to him. He propped her on his hip and she laid her head on his chest. He knew nothing was really wrong. His daughter tended to wake up early and didn’t like being alone. They were too afraid to let her sleep in the bed with them because sometimes they both thrashed with night terrors.

“Mama?” She asked, grey eyes wide. “Mama?”

“Mama’s still sleeping, kiddo. How about some food?”

She nodded and started rubbing her face on his shirt. He took her to the kitchen and sat her in her high chair. She babbled on happily, apparently still too tired for actual words.

He placed banana and apple slices in front of her and nursed a cup of coffee while she destroyed her food in her chubby hands before smashing it into her mouth.

After she ate, he stuck her in her play pen and starting folding laundry on the couch. He was almost done when Mikasa came out of the bedroom, hair still mussed from sleep, and made a beeline for the coffee Jean had made.

“MAMA!” Mattie cheered, throwing a stuffed rabbit out of her playpen. She looked down at the rabbit and then at Jean and started to cry.

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay,” he said, picking it up and handing it back to her. “See? No problem. Nothing’s wrong now.”

“Hello, my love,” She said, taking a long sip of coffee while she sat next to him on the couch.

He looked and could tell instantly that she’d had nightmares. That it was going to be one of “those days.” The air would be thick and Mikasa would be feeling the weight of her heavy soul.

“Mama!” Mattie called, pulling his attention over to her. She was crawling over the edge of her playpen (when had she learned _that_?). She padded over to her mom, dragging her stuffed rabbit behind her by the ears.

“Look,” Mattie demanded, holding the rabbit out to her. Mikasa placed her mug on a side table and grabbed the toy. “Daddy fixeded it! Nothing’s wrong. Right?”

Mikasa placed the rabbit beside her and reached for the girl, holding the girl close with an expression of calm Jean had never seen.

“That’s right, little one,” she kissed her forehead. She reached for Jean and sighed.

“Nothing’s wrong at all.”  

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me on of those prompts on tumblr:
> 
> fullmetallizard


End file.
